


Pillar of Wax

by clexheda



Series: The Adventures of Clexa and Millicent [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ANR, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breadwinner!Lexa, Candles, Clexa, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Clarke, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lactation Kink, Lexa the Provider, Nursing Kink, Scars, Slow Build, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexheda/pseuds/clexheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fluffiest domestic fluff of Clexa just being gut wrenchingly cute and Clarke singing to Lexa, with some fluffy sin at the end.</p><p>------------<br/>Lexa padded into the kitchen, freshly out of the shower, hair still dripping at the ends, limbs swimming in an oversized t-shirt and grey sweats. Millicent peered up from the floor, where his head was resting on his paws, his tail giving a little wiggle when he saw who it was before standing up and moving towards her, his claws clicking rhythmically against the linoleum. Clarke was just finishing up some dishes while she waited for the kettle to boil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillar of Wax

Lexa padded into the kitchen, freshly out of the shower, hair still dripping at the ends, limbs swimming in an oversized t-shirt and grey sweats. Millicent peered up from the floor, where his head was resting on his paws, his tail giving a little wiggle when he saw who it was before standing up and moving towards her, his claws clicking rhythmically against the linoleum. Clarke was just finishing up some dishes while she waited for the kettle to boil.

“Hey you.” Clarke grinned over her shoulder at the sight of Lexa, pink toes peeking out beneath the hem of her sweats.

“Mmm” Lexa mumbled with a sleepy smile, standing in the doorway blinking against the strong lights of the kitchen. She ruffled her fingers through the soft fur around Millie’s neck, who was now nudging his face into the side of her knee.

Clarke rinsed off the cleaned pot before setting it in the rack to dry, and crossed over to where Lexa stood. Planting a kiss on her cheek, she took Lexa’s hands and twisted around, slinging them over her shoulders. Lexa slumped against her, hooking onto her own wrists and burrowing her nose up against Clarke’s neck.

“Just let me finish up here and we can head to bed.” Clarke instructed, as she pulled them back towards the sink to continue with her washing, Millie following closely at their heels before settling down at their feet. Clarke swayed gently while she cleaned, humming a quiet whisper of a tune. Lexa remained patiently draped over her shoulders, periodically lifting an eyelid to peer at the soft jaw before her, nuzzling gentle kisses against peach skin.

The kettle bubbled away, steam billowing out the top before clicking off. Clarke set the last couple dishes into the rack and pulled the plug in the sink. She moved to the cupboard to grab a mug, then over to the tea rack, dragging a shuffling Lexa along behind her.

“Cnnn mmmm nnnn mmm nrrnrrrnrrrna?” Lexa rumbled into Clarke’s shoulder

“Yes, we can have the one with the echinacea tonight.” Clarke responded with a smile tugging at the side of her cheek. She picked up the box, earthy smells wafting to their noses as she pulled a tea bag from within and returned it to the rack. She turned and planted a kiss to Lexa’s forehead before leading them back to the counter, carefully pouring the steaming water into the thick, pottery mug.

“All set.” Clarke announced, bending slightly to lift Lexa’s heavy arms from her shoulders. Lexa stood up a little straighter and grinned sleepily, weaving her fingers into Clarke’s. Clarke retrieved her mug from the counter and tugged Lexa towards the bedroom, flicking off the light as they left the room. They scuffed down the dark hallway, Lexa trailing the fingers of her free hand along the wall to guide them, latching onto the door frame and tapping on the light as they passed into their bedroom. Lexa let go of Clarke when they reached the bed, allowing her to turn and set down the mug on the night stand before pulling back the covers. Lexa climbed in, too tired to bother with rearranging the pillows, and curled up in the middle of the bed. Millie leapt up behind her, circling before pawing at the blankets and flopping down on top of Lexa’s feet.

Clarke chuckled at the pair as she rummaged in the drawer for the pack of matches. She lit the tall beeswax candle they kept next to the bed and it glowed with a warm, dancing, orange flame. She propped a couple pillows up against the headboard, switched off the light, and crawled into bed-- scootching herself in under Lexa so the brunette’s still damp head rested in the soft crook of her left shoulder. Their legs tangled together as she pulled the blanket up to envelop them in warmth, leaning back against the pillows.

“You’re getting my shirt all wet, you ninny.” Clarke teased, as she massaged the fingers of her right hand into Lexa’s hair, twisting at the curls and giving a slight tug with the statement.

Lexa snorted and jabbed at Clarke with a bony knee and nuzzled in closer to her chest, wrapping her arm around Clarke’s middle and wriggling her fingers up under the hem of her shirt to brush at the soft skin.  


“Clean.” She murmured.

Clarke kissed the top of her head and gave her a light squeeze. “Yes, clean.”

Clarke and Lexa revelled in the quiet moments they had together at the end of the day. There was always so much going on that it sometimes felt like these were the only times they could really connect. Clarke didn’t mind that Lexa was often too tired at this point to carry on any sort of conversation. She had grown to love the subtle communication of grunts, mumbles, squeezes, and gestures that Lexa would turn to when her verbal centres were worn out. They had even learned a few signs which they mixed in to the quiet language only they could understand. They didn’t need words when they had each other.

 

 

\-------

 

 

“Sing?” Lexa sighed

“Again?”

Lexa nodded.

“That’s all you ever want.”

Lexa began to nod again but paused. Her lips cracked into a grin and she scrunched up her nose and pushed it against Clarke’s breast.

“HA. Yes, and that.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Which song do you want tonight?”

Lexa responded by bumping Clarke with her forehead.

“You always make me choose.”

Lexa bumped her again.

“And then you always say you want a different song half way through.”

Lexa gave a little shrug and a grin, before bumping her again.

“Fine.” Clarke breathed, pausing to think before starting in a gentle voice “ _Maybe next time when I see your face again, I will tell you that I loved you…”_

Lexa smiled, nuzzling in against Clarke’s soft, warm body. She breathed in her scent, delighting in how it mingled with the fuzzy honey smell of the candle next to them. Her fingers drifted across Clarke’s belly while she sang. Circling her belly button, tracing the faint curves of muscles as they tensed and relaxed with her voice. She loved Clarke’s voice. Soft, but with the certain throaty timbre. Her singing was not finessed, but it was Clarke, and the slight cracks and wavers only made Lexa love it more. Lexa thought it was probably the most soothing sound in the world.

Clarke paused at the end of the song, reaching for her tea and blowing on it slightly as she brought it to her lips. She had it held at a jaunty angle, trying to keep it from knocking into Lexa’s head, and as she took a sip a bit dribbled down right onto bridge of the girl’s nose. Lexa scrunched up her face in protest, smearing it into Clarke’s shirt and giving a quick pinch where her fingers swirled. Clarke squeaked, bumping her shoulder under Lexa’s head in retaliation as she set the mug back down. Millicent’s ears pricked from the end of the bed.

Once the tea was safely back on the night stand, Clarke dove at Lexa with fingers wiggling, ruffling up her hair and scritching along her arms and torso. Lexa squirmed, trying to duck away from tickling fingers, but not wanting to leave the comfort of warm arms. Millicent, alerted by the excitement and the sudden disappearance of the feet he had been resting his chin on, jumped up and pounced at their legs, following the shapes as they moved beneath the blanket. Lexa countered the attack from Clarke by snapping her teeth at stray fingers. When she finally caught one they both giggled, Clarke relenting the assault.

“You’re a goon, you know that?” Clarke grinned, trying to tug her finger to safety.

Lexa smirked and gripped a little tighter.

Millie nosed his way in and began slathering them both in sloppy kisses.

They both groaned, craning their necks to avoid getting a tongue in the eyeball. They reached up to give him some scratches until he finished and settled back at the foot of the bed.

Lexa sat up slightly, with a little renewed energy from the tickles. She reached over across Clarke, picking the mug up from the nightstand and settling back against the headboard.

“This tea is my favourite.”

“You say that every night, regardless of the tea.”

“Well, tonight this one is my favourite.” She declared, taking a cautious sip of the steaming liquid.

Clarke leaned over and planted a kiss to her temple, wrapping their fingers together in her lap.

“How was your day today?”

“It was long. So long.” Lexa sighed “Indra was having a fit over the shit that Abby had pulled last week. She came to me first thing this morning, rattling on about all the problems it had caused. I had to call a meeting with the whole board and we spent about three hours trying to hash it out and settle on a compromise we could all work with. And then of course when we finally wrapped that up, I still had to finish all the other work I was supposed to start on when I got in. It took ages. That’s why I was late getting home today.”

Clarke smoothed her fingers through Lexa’s hair. Lexa took another sip of tea and let out a long slow breath to calm herself.

“I’m glad I don’t do what you do.” Clarke answered. “Things were pretty quiet for me today. Not many people came in, but I did sell a couple of my smaller paintings to an older couple. They were quite pleased and I was glad to know my work would be going to a home where it would be really appreciated.”

“That’s so good! I’m glad. You really put a lot of work into your art and it shows. It’s always beautiful. I’m so proud of you for getting your own gallery up and running. You really deserve all the recognition you get. You’ve earned it.” Lexa gushed

Clarke’s cheeks reddened slightly. “Thanks. I really couldn’t have done it without you though. You helped loads.”

“Not really. You found the space, you make all the art, you got it all set up. It’s really your thing.”

“Yeah, but, because of you I was able to focus on my art instead of having to worry about paying rent and affording food. And you always encouraged me to keep going with it when I would get disheartened. Plus, it’s hard to find a better muse than you.” Clarke smirked.

Lexa pushed her palm into the side of Clarke’s head, shoving her to the side. “Whatever.”  
She took a final sip of the tea and leaned back across Clarke to set it down again.

Instead of settling back in next to Clarke, Lexa turned to lay across her lap. She looked up at Clarke and curled her knees in close to press against her side. Clarke gave her the softest smile, wrapping her arm around Lexa to stroke at her side. Lexa nuzzled her nose against Clarke’s stomach, burrowing under her shirt. Clarke sunk down lower, so Lexa’s head was resting against her belly instead of her thighs. She stroked along Lexa’s firm torso, slipping under her shirt to brush against the soft, but scarred skin. Her fingers traced lazily along each raised bump and line, rereading the history contained within each one.

Lexa shifted to lift Clarke’s shirt, exposing her full breasts. Clarke pulled her shirt the rest of the way off and leaned back. Lexa gently pulled Clarke’s nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue across it teasing it into a hard nub, before latching on deeply and beginning to suckle. She wrapped her right arm up under Clarke’s shoulder, and used her free hand to cup the other breast. She massaged the firm tissue, feeling each swollen node beneath the surface and smoothing them out with gentle fingers. She thumbed over Clarke’s nipple, and grinned around her latch as she felt it stiffen. She continued to suckle and massage, revelling in the tenderness.

Clarke shivered, feeling the electric tingle of let down. Small zaps prickled through her breasts, all the way to her ribs. The wave passed through her whole body and she felt her mouth go dry, her arms get heavy, and her lower abdomen clench and flush. The nipple in Lexa’s fingers got sticky and wet with milk, and from the smile in Lexa’s eyes, Clarke knew the one in her mouth had too. She wasn’t producing much, since they only managed to nurse a couple times a day, but it was the stillness and intimacy of the connection that really mattered. Spending half an hour just devoted to being so close with each other was the beauty of it. Clarke loved that she could provide something for Lexa as well. That something created in her own body could be passed to the person she cared for so deeply. She loved it. And so did Lexa.

Lexa smiled at the sweet, creamy taste as it spread across her tongue. This was her favourite part of every evening. Being close to Clarke, taking her into her mouth, and feeling Clarke flowing into her body. Sometimes it would lead to more, but most of the time Lexa would just suckle until she fell asleep, and Clarke would roll them over and fold in around her back, moulding perfectly to every bend and curve. Lexa’s lips curled up with the thought and she pulled herself in tighter against Clarke, clutching around the edge of her exposed breast and nuzzling her nose close into the one she was busy with. She took in a deep breath, enjoying the comforting warm smells of Clarke and honey beeswax, and settled into her rhythmic suckling.

Clarke twisted her fingers into Lexa’s hair, twirling each curl, and stroking the soft wispy bits just behind her ears. She was beautiful and peaceful and perfect curled up into her chest. Clarke began to hum gently as she gazed down at Lexa, eyes closed and still aside from the pulsing movement in her jaw.

Lexa could feel the muffled vibrations in Clarke’s chest as she hummed, mixing with Millie’s quiet snores from the end of the bed. The soft rumble passing through her bones washed away all of the tension she had been feeling, and she lost herself in the feeling.

Clarke felt Lexa drifting, and shifted slightly. She gave a quick squeeze to Lexa’s shoulder, and moved her over to the other side. Lexa latched back on, opening her eyes just long enough to make eye contact with Clarke, smiling down at her. She was warm and safe and full against Clarke’s chest. Lexa drank what was left and felt herself slowly slipping away into sleep.

Lexa’s mouth loosened and slipped off her nipple as she fell into a deep sleep. Clarke bent to press her lips against Lexa’s smooth forehead. She leaned over to the night stand, swallowed the last few gulps of tea, and reached to extinguish the candle. She paused to take in the sight of Lexa one last time, serene and soft, tousled curls, now mostly dry, falling across both of them. Clarke blinked slowly and smiled to herself, before tipping the wick over into the pool of wax, extinguishing the flame.

She grasped Lexa’s curled form and turned her to lay on the pillows, slipping her arm under the curve of her neck. She pressed up against her back, tucking her knees in behind Lexa’s thighs, and her stomach up to the small of her back. She twined their fingers as she wrapped around Lexa’s small frame and nuzzled her face into the wild curls. She fell asleep to the rhythmic rise and fall of Lexa’s chest against her own, into the silent abyss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. Cutest kink in the world?


End file.
